


The Black’s Woman

by PantasticPansexual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Oof This Got Out Of Hand, baby talk, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantasticPansexual/pseuds/PantasticPansexual
Summary: Lola sat on her Daddy’s lap, talking to her Dad. Mummy told her to stop calling them that, since Daddy-Oliver and Dad-Harry aren’t her real dads, but she honestly could care less. They love her, so what’s the problem?___________Based off Side To Side: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758506/chapters/44499457Just a little side story for you hooligans :)





	The Black’s Woman

Lola sat on her Daddy’s lap, talking to her Dad. Mummy told her to stop calling them that, since Daddy-Oliver and Dad-Harry aren’t her real dads, but she honestly could care less. They love her, so what’s the problem? She snuggled back into Daddy-Oliver’s tight arms, ignoring the twitch of something hard touching her. She starts to do a potty dance, and Daddy-Oliver moans. She quickly looked at her Daddy. What was that? He blushed and hid his face, but Lola could see her Mummy’s dis-disgu-disgusted glare on Daddy, making her shift uncomfortably. When she looked at Dad’s face, though, he has an approved, and maybe happy face that confused her to no end. She hops as well as she can on Daddy’s lap, ignoring his moaning, when he pulls down his pants and touches his penis. Suddenly, hot white milk shoots onto her, and she giggles and licks it off herself. It tastes nice, and she wants more. How did this happen? Daddy was groaning from her moving on his- that’s it! She’ll just have to go pee pee dance on her Daddy.


End file.
